


Reality

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accident, Angst, Car Accidents, Confusion, Demons, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Love, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Is this real life, or is this just fantasy? (Y/n) struggled to figure out if she’s in an alternate universe after a car accident, or if she’s just suffering from the after effects of a coma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out as a fake title ask thingy and I just kinda went with it. I really hope you guys like this first chapter.

“Babe, open your eyes for me please.”

Dean. That was Dean. But his voice was a little softer than normal. Tired and scared. Dean didn’t get scared though. What the hell happened? This didn’t feel like a memory foam mattress either. The smell of antiseptic greeted her nose as her senses started to come back to her. Her arms and legs were heavy and she was cold. And her head. Oh god her head was killing her.

“That’s it (Y/n). Come back to me.” 

What was wrong with Dean? Why didn’t he sound the same? Why did he have a bit of a Texan accent? Why didn’t he smell like gun powder, leather, and oil? She opened her tired eyes and looked up into those familiar green ones. But something wasn’t quite right about them, even with that relieved smile Dean always had when her or Sam had been hurt.

“Dean?” She asked in a soft whisper. Her throat was sore, her whole body was sore. She didn’t miss the worry in his eyes as he stared down at her.

“What do you remember?” He asked quietly. Part of her was screaming “not Dean! Not Dean!” but she chose to shake it off.

“Demon, right?” She asked, trying to move from her position but finding it hard with all the machines hooked up to her. “You brought me to a damn hospital? Dean, why?” She saw a tear fall down his cheek. “Dean?”

“You were in a car accident.” He said. “Drunk driver hit you. You’ve been in a coma for about three days.” He explained, another tear falling down his face. She reached up and cupped his face. That wasn’t what happened. She remembered it. Dean, Sam, Cas, and herself were fighting some nasty demons that wanted Crowley gone and all of his associates, like them, dead. One of them had got her cornered and she fought the good fight until some of his friends joined him and beat her up pretty badly. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Dean screaming your name.

“Dean, that’s not what happened. You can drop the false story. The doctor’s aren’t around right now.” She started to sit up. “Get these damn things off of me.” She pulled at her IV and saw a pretty pink cast on her wrist. “They broke my wrist again? Damn it.”

“(Y/n), stop.” He said, firmly putting his hands on your arms. “I thought you were going to die. By all rights, you should have. I just need you to rest and let the doctor’s take care of you. Please.” You stared at him. It sounded like Dean, it looked like Dean, but this wasn’t Dean. Her Dean would have been trying to bust her out the minute her eyes started to open. Or he wouldn’t have brought her here anyway. Cas had been there with them. He could’ve just healed her.

“Dean…” She whispered. He shook his head, tears falling harder now. Dean didn’t cry unless Sam was involved. The whole ten years he had been in her life, he maybe cried over her about three times. If that. “Sweetheart, don’t cry. I’m alive. See.” She gently cupped his cheek. “Come on handsome, talk to me.” He looked into her eyes. His eyes, with the unshed tears that were still there, reminded her of those girls in anime that she had caught Dean watching from time to time. Or from when she would get bored and binge Sailor Moon. “Come on Dean.”

“(Y/n)…my name’s not Dean.” He said. (Y/n) froze. She had known this wasn’t Dean just by looking at him. But it was him. It had to be him. “He’s the character I play on TV, remember?”

“No. That’s…” She looked out in the hallways to see someone standing there that should have been Sam, but he had a beard and a beanie, and Sam was usually pretty clean shaven. And she had only seen him wear a beanie maybe three times. She was starting to panic. The man that wasn’t Dean looked over at the heart monitor that was beeping like crazy.

“(Y/n)! Calm down!” He begged. A nurse came in then.

“Where am I?! Dean! Sam! Help me!” She was screaming, trying to pull away from the shapeshifter. It had to be. But soon, she felt calm. “N…no.” She said, watching the nurse adjust her IV. Sedated. Normally, she would accept it.

“Just relax.” He whispered to her. “It’ll be ok. Once you wake up. I love you so much (Y/n).” Her eyes started to close as she heard him say. “I’m Jensen, not Dean.”

****

“How is she?” Jared asked as Jensen stepped out of (Y/n)’s room. She was sleeping. The nurse had suggested restraints, but he didn’t want to scare her more than she already was. She been through a traumatic event.

“She’s confused.” Jensen said, looking back through the window at her. “She called me Dean.”

“She had her marbles knocked around.” Jared said with a shrug. “She’s going to be okay. We’ll just have to give her time.” Jensen nodded and ran a hand down his face. The past few days had been the scariest of his life. “You need to get some food. Come on, my treat.” Jensen sighed but went off with Jared.

He just hoped when she woke up again, it went better.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost another day before she woke up again. Her body was exhausted and the sedative she had been given helped her get the sleep that she needed. She blinked slowly, taking in her surroundings. She glanced over, expecting to see fake Dean sitting in the chair he had been in, but instead, she saw a man in a white lab coat checking her vitals.

“I see you’re awake Ms. (y/l/n).” He said with a smile. “You gave your fiancé quite a scare.”

“Fiancé?” She asked. Dean hadn’t asked her to get married. He was scared to settle down yet. Not that (Y/n) really blamed him, but…was that jealousy she felt? That this version of herself got to marry the guy of her dreams.

“Yes.” He pointed out the window at Jensen, who was standing there, watching. “He’s the one you were calling Dean earlier. His name is Jensen.” (Y/n) glanced over at him before turning her attention back to the doctor. “How does your head feel?”

“It hurts.” She groaned. The doctor nodded.

“That’s to be expected.” He explained. “You just get some rest.” He quickly left. She saw him on the other side of the window, talking with Jensen. He was nodding, taking in everything that the doctor had to say.

She had learned to read lips after years of hanging around Sam and Dean. She could see that the doctor was telling Jensen to be patient, that head injuries could do crazy things, and she would be back to normal with time. Jensen turned to look into the room and locked eyes with (Y/n). He shook the doctor’s hand and made his way in. (Y/n) watched him, seeing the sadness in his beautiful eyes.

“Hey.” He said softly. “I’m glad to see you’re more relaxed.” He took up the chair by her bed again. “I’m just so glad you’re okay.” (Y/n) eyed him. Maybe if she pretended to be his version of her, pretend that she just had a head injury, she could get some freedom. She had a feeling he was the type of guy to hover if she was sick. Yet again, jealousy seeped into her chest.

“Uh…” She tried to remember what the doctor told her his name was.

“Jensen.” He said. She could hear the pain in his voice. But he wouldn’t believe that she was from another universe. “But if you call me Dean, it’s okay. I’ve been him for the past thirteen years.” Well, that was new. She did not expect that to happen. “And I’ve talked to the rest of the ground. They know what’s going on. So if you call them by their characters, they’ll understand. Even Gen.”

So, this was the universe that Sam and Dean got sent to by Balthazar where Sam was married to fake Ruby. She remembered Sam telling her that her name was Genevieve. She wondered if Cas’s counterpart was dead in this one. She was pulled from her train of thought then by a light pecking at the window. Jensen looked up and laughed.

“Also, Jared wants to know if he can come in.” He said with a smile. (Y/n) looked up at the window and saw fake Sam standing there.

“Uh…sure.” She said. Jensen nodded at the man, who quickly ran in.

“(Y/n)!” He said, hugging her close. She gasped at the hug.

“Easy moose.” Jensen said. “She’s trying to get better. Not more broken.” Jensen had a smile on his face as Jared loosened his hug.

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” Jared said, pulling away from (Y/n). “I can’t lose my best sister.” (Y/n)’s eyes widened and she looked over at Jensen. He could see the panic in her eyes. Because in her mind, that was Sam and he was Dean. And if she was Sam’s sister…

“Figuratively.” Jensen said. “Jar sees you like a little sister.” (Y/n) nodded slowly and looked back over at Jared. He still had a beard but was lacking the beanie today. He had that long hair that Sam did, and it had that beautiful glow to it. Sam would never share his secret with her, but she was convinced it was magic of some kind. He was wearing a shirt that said “Always Keep Fighting”. (Y/n) looked up at him.

“You just need to get better.” Jared said, playing with her hair some. “Gen and the kids want to come see you. Tom is worried about his aunt (Y/n).”

“I don’t even know what happened.” (Y/n) admitted. She didn’t really know what had happened to this (Y/n) to put her in the hospital. She knew that in her world, she had been jumped by demons, but this one…

“We’ll talk about it when you’re better.” Jensen promised.

“Tom and Shep made you a card.” Jared said, setting it on the table. “Odette drooled on it, so…” He chuckled. (Y/n) smiled some. So this fake Sam had kids. That was one thing Sam always wanted but would probably never get…

“(Y/n)? Are you okay?” Jensen asked. She didn’t even realize that she had started crying until he said something. She wiped at her eyes.

“Yeah, sorry. Must have zoned out.” She said, offering a smile to him. Jensen nodded and looked up at Jared.

“I’ll let you rest.” He said, kissing the top of her head. “If you’re feeling up to it, Gen and the kids would love to come see you later.” She nodded. With that, Jared left. Jensen stayed by (Y/n), holding her hand.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked. (Y/n) started to nod, but stopped. She wasn’t okay. This world was too good to her boys. Fake Sam had kids, and a wife, and wasn’t being hurt by abuser after abuser. And fake Dean looked more rested than she had ever seen her Dean. She wanted to be okay. “Hey, please don’t cry. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.” She said. At this point, she wished that the demons would’ve killed her instead of her ending up here.

Because she was far from okay.


	3. Chapter 3

About a week later, she had had enough of the hospital and she threatened to sneak out if she wasn’t released soon. She knew she could do it. She had done it before. And then, she had her name on a wanted poster for being an accomplice to the Winchester serial killers. These doctors didn’t know what they were dealing with, but for the sake of the green eyed man that stayed by her side, she didn’t show them. He already looked tired enough. So she waited patiently for the nurse to bring her discharge papers and go over what she should and shouldn’t do for a while. She had gotten concussions before and went right back to hunting.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked as he wheeled her out of the hospital. Part of her longed to see the Impala sitting there, Sam in the shotgun seat, waiting for her. But so far, just from what little bit she could focus on, she had been taken care of more here than she had ever been there.

“Huh? Oh, I’m okay.” (Y/n) said. He always asked her that. He always was making sure she was okay before he did anything. In this case, taking her out to the SUV.

“Uh, I know it’s not the Impala.” He said with a bit of a laugh. “But it’s got heated seats. Not that we really need them.” She knew he was trying to make her as comfortable as possible. And she knew he liked being called “Dean” over “Fake Dean”, but she was trying her hardest to call him Jensen. The names in this universe though.

Before she knew it, she was loaded up in the vehicle and heading towards his home. Well, their home. But she wasn’t going to get attached to it, no matter what.

Until she saw the house.

“You live there?” She asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the structure. She could hear Jensen chuckle some.

“We live here.” He said as he parked the SUV and helped her out. She couldn’t help but stare at everything, taking it all in.

“Auntie (Y/n)!” She heard someone call out and, before she knew it, two little boys were holding on to her legs, hugging them. 

“Tom! Shep! Easy!” A woman said. She smiled at (Y/n), whose eyes were wide. “Sorry, they are excited to see you.” (Y/n) slowly looked up at Jensen. Ruby. Why was Ruby right there and why was he not stabbing her in the face? Fake Ruby pulled the boys away from (Y/n) and smiled.

“Her name is Genevieve, remember?” Jensen said. “Gen. She’s Jared’s wife.” So, Fake Sam married Fake Ruby and had some…changelings? Looking back at Gen, (Y/n) could see pity in her eyes and sadness.

“Hi R…Gen.” (Y/n) said, catching herself. So many names to remember, and they were so strange. Jared was so far the easiest one, and his last name she had butchered one too many times. Gen looked over at Jensen.

“Jared’s inside. He’ll be out in a minute. Odette decided to poop at the worst possible time.” She laughed. Jensen smiled but he could feel that (Y/n) felt a little out of place. And tired. She looked so tired.

“Well, I’m going to get (Y/n) settled. You guys just come over when he’s done.” Jensen said. Gen nodded, understanding. She herded the boys back into their house while Jensen led (Y/n) to theirs.

“You live right next door to them?” (Y/n) asked. Jensen smiled at her.

“Of course we do.” He said, trying to help her remember that this was her home too. He led her inside and watched her reactions. Her eyes widened and she gasped, looking around at the elegant place.

“Oh my Chuck.” She whispered under her breath, making Jensen laugh some. “This place…I think it’s the nicest house I’ve been in in a long time.” She said softly. Jensen raised an eyebrow but fought the urge to say anything. The accident scrambled her brain pretty badly.

(Y/n) slowly walked into the house. This put the bunker to shame. The bunker was nice, and Dean did do a good job of keeping it clean and polished, but this felt more like a home. She was scared that she was going to break things. It was all so new and clean. That’s when she saw pictures hanging on the wall. Some were of her with Jensen, and some were a whole group of people, including the kids that she had met outside plus some others. This was part of her life in this world. They looked so happy. Jensen didn’t look like Dean in that picture. He had his face, but he didn’t look tired, like the weight of the world plus some was sitting on his shoulders.

“(Y/n), did you hear me?” Jensen said. He had been talking away to her, but she had zoned out staring at the pictures.

“Oh, no. I’m sorry.” She said. Jensen just smiled at her.

“Are you hungry?” He asked. “Gen, Jared, and the kids are coming over and I thought I’d order us pizza or something.” (Y/n) nodded.

“Pizza sounds great.” She said. Jensen headed off to place the order. (Y/n) took this time to explore. She didn’t see any bedrooms, but the staircase up to the second floor told her that’s where they were. There was a fireplace and flat screen on this floor, as well as some beautiful furniture and a bathroom. The kitchen was massive and she could see it from the living room. She carefully set down on the couch, waiting for Jensen to come back. She felt like she was snooping, even though this was obviously her house.

“Babe.” Jensen said a little while later, gently shaking her shoulder. She didn’t realize she had dozed off sitting there. But from the look on Jensen’s face, he didn’t want to wake her. To him, she was so beautiful and peaceful while she was sleeping. “Jared and family are here. And the pizza is like five minutes out.”

“Sorry I fell asleep.” (Y/n) yawned, rubbing her eyes.

“Hey, don’t apologize for that.” Jensen said, kissing her forehead. “You just got out of the hospital. You need your rest.” He headed over to Jared. The boys instantly looked for (Y/n), wanting to talk to her and tell her about the cool things they had been doing.

And as she set down to eat with the family of five, with Jensen right at her side, her mind started to wander. This version of her had a beautiful home, a loving fiancé, friends that treated her like family, and that was only the beginning. From what she could tell, this version of her didn’t hustle for money for food and gas, or have to go back to a one star motel on the side of some unnamed road to wash the monster of the week off of her.

To say that (Y/n) was a little jealous was a bit of an understatement.


	4. Chapter 4

The bed was just as comfortable as Dean’s bed, if not more. The blankets made her their queen and weren’t ready to let her go, and she was really tired anyway. Strong arms were wrapped around her middle, keeping her safe up against the warm body behind her. For a moment, it made her believe that she was home, safe in Dean’s arms. But the smell of the soap and fabric softener used on the sheets brought her back to her current reality.

She opened her eyes and peered at the clock by her bedside. 7 AM. She groaned, knowing she needed to get up, but she didn’t want to leave Jensen’s arms. She had slept better curled up in them than she had in a long time. But the urge to use the bathroom hit her hard and she reluctantly pulled herself away from him and made her way into the spa like bathroom.

Since she was awake, she decided to take use of the shower. It was still shiny, like it had never been used, and (Y/n) was amazed when she didn’t run out of hot water. With the mirrors in the bathroom successfully steamed up, (Y/n) made her way out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and one in her hair. She couldn’t believe how soft they were. She had only had towels that soft before when she had stayed in nicer hotels doing jobs without the boys.

“Babe?” Jensen asked as she walked into the lavish bedroom. She hadn’t realized how long she had been in the shower, but it was enough time for Jensen to wake up and become a little panicked over the fact that he couldn’t find her. She could see it in his eyes.

“Hey.” She said softly, smiling at him.

“Enjoy your shower?” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. “You should have woken me up.” He placed gentle kisses on her bare shoulder and neck, causing soft moans to escape. But she pulled away from him. Because she was still with Dean, even though this was technically Dean too. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Just kinda sore.” She said. “And my head hurts.” She saw the worry in his eyes.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have left the hospital.” He said.

“I’ll be okay.” She offered him a smile and went into the walk in closet that she remembered from the tour last night. She had never had this many clothes in her life. Her double was so lucky. A big closet full of clothes, friends that lived right next door, an amazing guy that wanted to marry her…

In the back of the closet, hidden behind dresses and dressy clothes, (Y/n) found a box of clothes that looked like they hadn’t been worn in a long time. Jeans with rips in them, graphic t-shirts, and flannel shirts. Pretty much her entire wardrobe. She smiled when she pulled out a Guns n’ Roses shirt and a pair of jeans. It reminded her of home.

“I haven’t seen that shirt since season four.” Jensen said, staring at (Y/n). “But why’d you get dressed? I thought you’d want to stay home today.”

“Trust me, I’ve had worse.” (Y/n) said, getting a strange look from Jensen. “What are your plans for the day?”

“Well, I should probably head over to the brewery…”

“You have a brewery?” (Y/n) asked. Jensen set there, not sure what to say. “I am going with you.” Jensen just stared at (Y/n).

“You never want to go to the brewery with me.” Jensen said. “Not that I really blame you but…really?”

“Of course!” (Y/n) said. “I bet it’s awesome.” Jensen nodded.

“Well, okay then.” Jensen said, standing up. “Guess I better change clothes.” (Y/n) checked him out. Full muscles. No scars. Lacking the tattoo but he still had all the freckles. And she could see it all as he stood there in his black underwear. (Y/n) had to practice restraint. Jensen disappeared into the closet and came out fully dressed a few minutes later. Complete with a baseball cap. (Y/n) didn’t even realize she was staring.

“Babe?” Jensen asked. “You okay?”

“What?” She asked. Jensen gently cupped her face.

“Maybe you should stay here.” He said. She shook her head, longing to feel more of his touch but decided against it.

“I’m ok.” She offered him a smile. “Come on.” Jensen sighed but followed her downstairs and to the car.

****

(Y/n) fell in love with his brewery the moment she saw it. She wanted to know all about it, and that seemed to shock Jensen. She stared with wonder at everything. It was all so shiny and new. Jensen’s partners looked at him strange. (Y/n) had never really been one for business.

“Why don’t I give you a grand tour then?” Nate, one of the partners, offered. (Y/n) smiled at him.

“I would love that.” She laughed. Nate smiled and took her around while the third partner, Gino, looked at Jensen.

“How bad was the wreck?” He asked.

“It was pretty bad.” Jensen explained.

“She looks fine physically.” Gino pointed out. “But mentally, that’s not the same girl that Danni set you up with, is it?”

“I have no idea.” Jensen said. “She keeps calling me Dean. I almost don’t want her to go back to acting when she starts getting better. It might fuck her up more than she already is.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing you two haven’t gotten married yet then.” Gino said with a shrug. Jensen sighed.

“I just don’t know what to do Gino.” Jensen said. “I just don’t know what to do.”

****

(Y/n) stood around the corner, listening to Jensen talk. There was so much pain in his voice. She turned to see Nate walking back over towards her. He had stopped to talk to one of the contractors. She wiped her eyes quickly before he noticed.

“Hey, sorry about that.” He laughed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” She said, nodding. “Can you just point me towards the bathroom?” Nate nodded and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. She made her way in and shut the door, leaning on the sink. Her head hurt and tears were falling down her face. If she wasn’t from this world, why did it bother her so much to hear Jensen talk like that? It wasn’t like she was from this world anyway…

That’s when it hit her as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. As she stared at her red eyes and tear stained face.

What if she really was from this universe?

“No.” She whispered to herself. She glanced down at her hand and saw the beautiful engagement ring. Tears filled her eyes again. What about Dean? Was he not real? Was Sam just a coma dream too? Cas, Charlie, Bobby, all of them? She shook some at the thought. Her life was a life. She turned on the water and splashed her face before taking a breath. She made sure she looked presentable before she left the bathroom. Nate was standing there waiting.

“You okay?” He asked. She smiled and nodded. “You sure? I can take you back to Jensen.”

“No it’s fine.” (Y/n) said softly. “He has a business to run.” She left words unsaid that she wanted to say.

_I’ll just be in the way._


	5. Chapter 5

About a week later found (Y/n) sitting outside, watching squirrels chase each other around the yard. Jensen was inside, talking to Jared about the new script they were sent to read before they had to go back to film. (Y/n) had gotten a copy too, since they were expecting her character to come back, but she hadn’t even touched it. She had heard what Jensen said at the brewery, not that he knew.

Him and Dean were more alike than she thought obviously.

“Hey (Y/n)!” Jared said, bounding out onto the back deck like a puppy. He flopped down in the chair by her and smiled. “Jensen told me you were out here.”

“Oh, yeah.” She said. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I saw that your script was still sealed on the counter.” He pointed out. She looked down at her hands, playing with a string on her pants.

“Yeah I’m not sure if I should go back.” She said. “I mean, I’m not myself and it could just make it worse.” Jared frowned, watching her.

“Who said that?” Jared asked. “We love having you on the set. It’s nice having someone else besides bone head to screw up takes with.” He tried hard to get (Y/n) to smile, but it just wasn’t working. “(Y/n)…”

“It’s nothing.” (Y/n) sighed. She pulled her legs up to her chest. Jared frowned and made his way back in. Jensen looked up from his script.

“What did you do Jensen?” Jared asked. Jensen frowned.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Jared motioned out towards the deck.

“She seems to think that she’s not needed on the set.” Jared said. “She looks so sad.” Jensen set there for a second before his eyes widened.

“Oh shit!” He said. Jared watched him.

“Oh shit? Jensen…”

“I may have said somethings at the brewery. That’s why she didn’t want to talk to me after that.”

“Damn it Jen.” Jared groaned. “She’s been through a lot.” Jensen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What were you thinking?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed. He looked out the sliding doors towards (Y/n). A bunny had hopped up onto the deck and was sniffing her. It was so sweet, but it would’ve been better if Jensen didn’t see the tears on her cheeks. “What should I do?”

“Well, Misha’s in town.” Jared said. “Maybe she needs to be around some of her cast members to know that we still love her and want her around.” Jensen nodded and put the script away. It could wait. “I’ll go ask Gen if she’s up for a little get together. Let me know what Misha says.” Jared quickly left and Jensen called Misha.

“Hey, would you and the family be interested in coming over for a small party?” Jensen asked.

“Of course man.” Misha said. “We were in town for a convention for Vicki and was about to call you boys.” He paused for a second. “How’s (Y/n)?” Jensen sighed.

“That’s kinda what the party is for.” He explained what had happened, what he had said at the brewery. He heard Misha sigh.

“Dude…” He said. Jensen closed his eyes.

“I know, I know. Major idiot.” Jensen said. “So, when is a good time?”

“How about tonight actually?” Misha asked. “Vicki is speaking tomorrow night and West and Maison miss (Y/n).” Jensen nodded and finished up with Misha before calling Jared. After he made the plans and preordered some food, he made his way out to (Y/n).

“Hey.” He said. She looked up at him with a sad smile on her face. “Um, so Misha and Jared plus their families are coming over later.” She nodded. “Babe, you do know that I love working with you, right?”

“I know.” She said, but Jensen could tell she was lying. He carefully wrapped an arm around her. “Jensen…”

“I don’t deserve you, but I’m trying.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” She buried her face in his chest. “I’m sorry about what I said. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself more. You’ve already been through so much.” He held her for a little while, just enjoying the fact that she was right there, before they eventually headed inside to get ready.

****

Jared, Gen, Misha, Vicki, Jensen, and (Y/n) all set around, chatting to each other. West. Maison, Tom, and Shep were all sitting at the table, coloring. Gen had Odette in her arms. (Y/n) smiled, listening to Misha tell stories of how Jensen and Jared constantly go for crotch rubs while he’s trying to deliver his lines.

“Like, come on!” Misha laughed. (Y/n) couldn’t help but relax. Things seemed much calmer and for a second, she actually felt like she belonged there with them. After some idle conversation, Tom came over.

“Aunt (Y/n), will you play football with us?” Tom asked. (Y/n) smiled.

“Of course.”

Everyone quieted down then. (Y/n) never really liked to play football with the kids. She would do Maison’s hair and watch the boys play with their dads and Uncle Jensen. (Y/n) didn’t seem to notice the silence and followed the kids outside. Everyone else just set there.

“That wreck did a lot to her, didn’t it?” Misha asked. Jensen nodded.

“It’s almost like she’s not even the same person.” He said.

“Well…it is possible.” Vicki said. Everyone looked at her.

“What do you mean?” Jared asked. Vicki sighed some.

“Okay, so the show Rick and Morty explains it best,” She began. “There are an infinite amount of Rick’s and Morty’s in that show. The theory is that there are multiverses that could be exactly like this one but just like slight differences. So, there very well could be a universe out there somewhere where Supernatural is real. Where the Winchester’s are really running around, killing monsters with an angel in a 1967 Chevy Impala.”

“So, you’re telling us that there’s a chance that (Y/n) is from a world where Sam and Dean are real?” Gen asked. Vicki nodded.

“Some people believe that at certain points, are universe collides with another one of the multiverses and things get switched. Dates are changed, people we thought were dead are still living, it’s Berenstain instead of Berenstein.” Vicki told everyone. They all nodded, looking outside to see (Y/n) letting Shep tackle her.

“Well, I have one way to test this.” Jared said.

“How’s that?” Misha asked.

“We go to San Jac’s.” He said.

“(Y/n) hates the bar scene.” Jensen said. Jared nodded.

“Exactly. We’ll know for sure if she’s really herself or another version of herself just based on how she acts at the bar.” Jared said. Jensen thought about it.

“That sounds like a good plan.” He said. He looked outside, watching at (Y/n) had fun with the kids.

Even if she was from another universe like Vicki said, he was falling more in love with this version of her than he had the old one.


	6. Chapter 6

San Jac’s was busy, like it always was. But Jared being part owner helped get them in quicker. And the two couples that had kids managed to find a babysitter. It was like the stars were lining up just right for them. Jensen couldn’t help but notice the light in (Y/n)’s eyes as they walked up to the building.

“What’s this place?” She asked, staring ahead.

“My pride and joy!” Jared laughed, hugging her to his side.

“You own a bar?” She asked. Jared nodded. “You own this, Jensen owns a brewery. All Misha needs to do is buy a peanut and popcorn factory and you guys are set!” Misha looked over at Vicki, like he was asking her for permission to buy that, but she shook her head.

“You have enough toys.” She laughed. Misha fake pouted but had a smile on his face as they walked into the bar.

There was a decent sized crowd on the first floor. The band hadn’t started to play yet, so it was pretty peaceful. There was a TV in the corner showing some games. Gen and Vicki headed towards the stairs that led to the more peaceful and mellow second floor, expecting (Y/n) to follow them. Instead, (Y/n) made a beeline for the bar, getting looks from everyone.

“What can I get ya?” The bartender asked. (Y/n) usually didn’t stick around too long on the bottom floor when she would go to the bar with them. It just wasn’t her thing. So the girls always went upstairs to check out an acoustic act while the boys stayed downstairs to watch a game and listen to a band. The group all listened though, waiting to see what she would order. They all knew what she normally would if she went out with them.

“Sour Apple Whiskey.” (Y/n) said with a smile. The guy nodded and poured her a glass, sending it her way. She turned around with a smile, about to take a sip, when she noticed their faces. “Do…do I not drink whiskey?”

“You can drink whatever you want.” Jensen said. Everyone else went and got their drinks while (Y/n) got a table. She set and sipped on her whiskey, loving the burn in her chest. It was so familiar and brought back other times. She imagined that Sam was sitting at the table with her, nose in his laptop, and Dean was over on the other side, hustling pool. But, with that, Dean would also be checking out the girls hanging around. She sighed some, expecting Jensen to be the same. But he wasn’t.

The more she learned about this version of herself, she was starting to think that maybe she deserved to be with Dean. She didn’t deserve Jensen. And Dean sure as hell didn’t deserve her anymore.

“The band’s about to start.” Gen said as they took seats at the table with her. “Cover songs. Country. But maybe they’ll play some classic rock for you.”

“Why?” (Y/n) asked. Gen looked at Vicki and Jared before looking back at her.

“Because that’s like all you listen to…” She said. (Y/n) shook her head.

“Life’s too short to only listen to one genre.” (Y/n) laughed. “Plus, have you ever seen Luke Bryan?” She took another sip of her whiskey as the band started playing. Her eyes lit up. “I love this song!” She jumped up from her seat and made her way out to the floor where some girls were already dancing.

“Jensen…” Jared said. Jensen looked over at Jared. “I…”

“This isn’t (Y/n).” He said. “It looks like her, but it’s not.” He sighed some. “And I think I’m more in love with her than I ever was the real (Y/n).”

“So you actually believe she’s from another universe?” Misha asked. Jensen shrugged.

“I don’t know what to believe.” Jensen said. “All I know is…I don’t want her to get better. I don’t care if she calls us by our character names until we’re old and grey. I don’t care if she drinks whiskey instead of daiquiri’s or takes ridiculously long showers. I just want her.” He looked out towards the dance floor. She looked so happy and so beautiful. Jared excused himself after a moment and went to talk to one of the guys in the band.

“Okay guys, this next song is a request straight up from the owner. This is for Jensen and (Y/n).” The singer announced. (Y/n) looked back at the table. Jensen looked just as confused as she did. But when the band started playing, (Y/n) relaxed and waved for Jensen to come dance with her.

“You like this song?” Jensen asked. (Y/n) nodded as she felt his hand go to her hip. “How are you feeling?”

“I haven’t felt this good in a long time.” (Y/n) said, moving around in Jensen’s arms. They knew their friends were watching, but at that moment, they could’ve been on display for the whole world to see and neither would’ve cared. It was right then that they realized just how much in love they were with each other.

Jensen leaned in and gently kissed (Y/n) as the singer the chorus. A Dierks Bently song had never sounded so good to Jensen. But holding (Y/n) like this made it that much better.

“Let’s go home.” (Y/n) whispered. So Jensen led her out and to their car.

****

(Y/n) was asleep on her side, naked as the day she was born. Jensen was behind her, propped up on an elbow. He watched her breathing. He wanted to make sure she was still there, still the version he had fallen in love with. When he was sure she was asleep, he gently kissed her bare shoulder.

“If you are from another universe…don’t leave.” He watched her. “I love you more than anything.” He laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

He didn’t realize that she was awake.

He didn’t realize she was making a decision right then and there.


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you sure about this?” Jensen asked (Y/n) as they boarded the plane to Vancouver. (Y/n) looked over at him with a smile. The doctor hadn’t cleared her to act yet, but she could still go support Jensen while he did his job. (Y/n) smiled at him.

“It’s a little late to back out now.” She laughed. She saw the look Jensen gave her. “I’m fine babe. I promise.”

“Well, okay.” He leaned over to kiss her right as Jared wrapped his arms around them.

“Oh Canada! Our home and native land!” He laughed. Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Thanks for killing the mood Moose.” Jensen said, making (Y/n) laugh. Jared could see Jensen’s eyes light up and his body relax at her laugh. Whatever (Y/n) was doing to get Jensen to relax, Jared hoped she never stopped.

****

The plane ride was pretty uneventful, even though (Y/n) kept trying to distract Jensen by talking to him and playing games the whole flight. Because Dean was scared of flying and she thought Jensen would be the same way. Jensen didn’t mind it too much. He was used to Jared doing the same thing to him. It was better since it was her.

Due to (Y/n)’s accident, the script was rewrote that her character went missing during the birth of Jack and everyone dying. (Y/n) was a little grateful though. She wasn’t sure if she could handle trying to act on top of everything. She was happy to just sit on the sidelines and cheer Jensen on. He had been supportive of her, so she could at least return the favor.

Jensen and (Y/n)’s Vancouver place wasn’t as huge as the Austin place, but it was still beautiful. Not that they got to stay long in it though. The next morning, Jensen headed off to the set with Jared. (Y/n) was nestled in the backseat of the SUV between the two of them.

“How are you feeling (Y/n)?” Cliff asked.

“Better.” She said. Jensen placed a hand on her knee and smiled at her. “Much better.” Cliff glanced into the rearview mirror at the trio. Jared just offered him a smile and nodded.

(Y/n) tried to hide her amazement at being on the studio lot. She had never been to one before and it wasn’t much different than Dean telling her about the time they had dealt with a horror movie haunting. (Y/n) thought she was hiding it, but Jensen could see it. Just like when she saw the brewery and the bar. Jensen wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to his trailer.

“I’ll come get you before I start filming.” He said. “If you want to watch and get back into the swing of things.” (Y/n) smiled and nodded. She settled herself in a chair in Jensen’s trailer. It was a little comfier than she thought it would be and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, curled up in the chair.

So when she woke up to Dean standing over her, she was a little panicked.

“Babe, calm down!” Jensen said as he saw the beginning of a panic attack. “It’s just me. In costume.” (Y/n) stared up at him but started to calm down. She could see that there weren’t as many scars on his exposed skin and she could see the tattoo that would have been on his chest if he was Dean. “You’re okay.” He cupped her face gently.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “It was just a little unnerving.” He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

“Are you sure that you want to go onto the set with me?” He asked. She just kept looking at him. He did look really good in Dean’s clothes.

“I’m fine.” She said, smiling at Jensen. He nodded, not entirely buying it, but helped her out of the chair. She followed him to the set, checking out the other actors in costume. Jared as Sam and Misha as Cas. People she couldn’t remember hugged her and told her they were so glad she was alright. She settled into Jensen’s chair and watched him get to work.

As she watched, the first thing that came to mind was that it was surprising that anything ever got done on the set. Jared, Jensen, and Misha were like clowns, mainly Jared.

The second thing she noticed was the Latin incantation that was in a book Jared was looking at. Sam was supposed to be researching. He would say a few words and then they would call cut. So while they took a break, (Y/n) went over to the book. Her eyes widened as she silently read the passage. She knew this spell. She had researched it in the past and kept it in the back of her mind for an emergency.

It was a spell to open to open a door between realities.

“Oh my Chuck.” She whispered to herself. She looked around, making sure that everyone was busy, before she snagged the prop and ran from the set. There weren’t many ingredients involved. In fact, there was only one. Blood. And she knew that Jensen had a pocket knife at least in his trailer. But the glint of a knife from the food tent caught her eye. She didn’t notice Jared watching her as she grabbed it and ran.

“Where’s the book?” Robert asked, looking around.

“Uh, I think I took it over here. I’ll be back.” Jared said, running off. Jensen could tell that something was off. He ignored the others and headed after Jared, Misha following close behind.

“(Y/n), stop.” Jensen heard Jared say. He came around the corner to see (Y/n) standing against a wall, blood dripping from her. There was something drawn on the wall.

“You don’t understand Jared.” (Y/n) said. “I have to do this! I don’t know what is real!”

“This is real! Me, Misha, Jensen. We’re all real and we love you.” She shook her head. He was afraid she was trying to kill herself.

“You don’t understand. You’re not the one trying to figure out if you’re in the wrong place or not!” Tears were falling down her face. She hadn’t seen Jensen standing there yet. She just saw Jared and him trying to stop her from doing this. “I need to bring his (Y/n) back. As much as I want to stay I can’t.”

“Don’t go.” Jensen said, stepping forward. “If this is real, you can’t just go. I love you.” She shook her head.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, picking up the book. “I love you Jensen.” She read what was in the book. Nothing happened at first, but suddenly, the blood on the wall started to spark, and what could only be described as a crack in the air appeared. Jensen, Jared, and Misha’s eyes were all wide.

“(Y/n)…” Jensen whispered. “Please don’t go.”

“Jensen, I can’t stay. I have to go back.” (Y/n) told him. He shook his head.

“I’ve seen how they portray your and Dean’s relationship on the show.” Jensen said. “He doesn’t love you. He uses you. You don’t deserve that.” (Y/n) looked down. Jensen was right. As much as Dean said he loved her, she never felt like she should’ve been with him. He wouldn’t marry her. He didn’t want kids with her. She pretended to not see what he did with other girls. And if shit ever went down, Dean would always pick Sam over her. Always. Tears fell down her face as she looked at the doorway. “Please just stay with me.”

“I’m sorry.” She whispered again. A bright light flashed in the area then and things were quiet.

****

“Sam, where’s (Y/n)?” Dean asked as he ran through the house. The house had shaken a little while ago and Dean hadn’t heard his girlfriend. Panic was filling his veins.

“That way.” Sam said, pointing down the hallway. Dean ran, leaving his brother to finish off the last demon. And as he came to the doorway of the room (Y/n) had been in, he stopped head in his tracks.

She was laying on the floor with blood everywhere. The last demon that she had been fighting stood over her, a bloody knife in hand.

“NO!” Dean screamed. The demon turned to look at him before escaping. But Dean could care less. He rushed to (Y/n), scooping her body up. Her eyes were almost closed and she was barely breathing. “(Y/n), babe stay awake.” Dean said. “Come on.”

“J…J…” She gurgled before her eyes closed and her chest stopped moving. Sam ran into the room as Dean looked up at him.

“S-Sammy…” Dean whimpered, holding her close to his chest. Sam walked forward and touched her neck, hanging his head as tears filled his eyes.

She was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

The light cleared and Jensen couldn’t see much. As his vision started to come back, he didn’t see (Y/n). Just Jared and Misha standing beside him. His knees seemed unable to hold his weight anymore as he fell to his knees. Tears filled his eyes. She was gone and his heart couldn’t take it.

“Jensen.” Jared said, quickly going to his friend. Misha stood there, unable to process what he just saw.

“S-she’s gone…” Jensen said, tears falling down his face. “I…”

“I couldn’t go.” (Y/n) said, standing behind Jensen. Jensen quickly turned to look at her, eyes wide in shock. “I couldn’t just leave you. You’ve been so good to me.” He didn’t waste any time. He stood up and scooped her into his arms, holding her close and kissing her deeply.

“I think I need to tell Bob that Jensen won’t be making it back to set.” Misha said. Jared looked at him strangely.

“But why?” He asked. Jensen, Misha, and (Y/n) all gave him a look. “Oh, right. (Y/n) needs taken care of at their place.” (Y/n) couldn’t help but laugh some. Jensen kept her close to his side, afraid that if he did, she would disappear on him.

“But you said I’m sorry.” Misha said suddenly. (Y/n) looked at him. “I thought that you were saying that to Jensen. Sorry but I have to leave.” Jensen waited for her answer, a little scared of what it was.

“I was telling Dean I’m sorry.” She said. “I’m not sure if he could hear me or not. I’m sorry but I’m not coming home. I’m sorry but I met someone who treats me right. I’m sorry…I don’t love you anymore.” She closed her eyes as Jensen hugged her closer.

“Your Dean sounds like a dick.” Jared pointed out. (Y/n) nodded.

“He wasn’t always that way.” (Y/n) said, letting herself nestle into Jensen’s side as they made their way back to the trailers. “He was a charmer when I met him. We were working a hunt in Wyoming. Sam had been sidelined and I was in the area. One thing led to another and I ended up traveling with them.” She sighed. “I connected with Sam easier, but he never really seemed to want anything to do with me. But I think Dean had something to do with that. He was like that with Sam sometimes…” Jensen and Jared looked at each other. They really wanted more stories about their counterparts in the other universe, but it looked like it was going to be tough for (Y/n) for the moment.

“You guys get home. We’ll handle things here.” Jared said. “I’m sure they’ll understand. Just take care of her.”

“I will.” Jensen said, lacing his fingers with her. “Always.” (Y/n) smiled softly as he led her towards the SUV. Cliff would be there soon to take him and her back to their place. Jared and Misha planned to tell everyone that (Y/n) was incredibly sick from flying and Jensen wanted to get her settled and he would be back first thing tomorrow. Thankfully, there were a few Sam and Jack scenes that needed filmed and didn’t need Jensen. In Jensen’s eyes, (Y/n) needed him more than Warner Brothers did.

“Everything okay?” Cliff asked as Jensen and (Y/n) made their way to him. (Y/n) knew how to act, even though she didn’t think she was good at it. Years of hunting and pretending to be something she wasn’t gave her practice, and Jensen even believed that she was very sick with the way she was acting.

“Jet lag got the best of her.” Jensen said. “I need to get her home.” Cliff nodded and opened the door for them. Jensen helped (Y/n) into the back of the SUV before he climbed in after her. Cliff took off, taking (Y/n) and Jensen back to their place. (Y/n) relaxed once they were safe behind their front door.

“Are you sure you weren’t an actress in your other world?” Jensen laughed. “The other you was an actual actress and wasn’t as believable as that.” He cupped her face in his hands when he saw the doubt in her eyes. Doubt that she belonged her, doubt that she made the right decision, doubt that Jensen really loved her and not the other her. “Please believe me when I tell you that I love you more than I ever loved her.”

“You guys were engaged all these years though…” (Y/n) said.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t bring myself to marry her.” Jensen said with a shrug. “Something just didn’t seem right. I couldn’t see myself spending the rest of my life with her. We never talked about kids or anything like that. But you, it feels different.” He kissed her deeply. “If I couldn’t spend the rest of my life with you, I wouldn’t want that life at all.”

****

Jensen didn’t want to go back in the morning, but he had promised and he really didn’t want to throw away his career. (Y/n) didn’t want that either, so she pushed him out of their place and promised she would leave her phone on so he could text her on breaks. Once Jensen left, (Y/n) set down at the laptop there. Wearing just Jensen’s shirt, she got to work, typing fast. 

She was a woman on a mission.

****

“You want to do what?” Robert asked as he stared at the script in front of him. Jensen and Jared stood behind (Y/n)’s chair, arms crossed. They knew nothing of her plan, but they knew a lot of things about her that Robert didn’t, so they could see where she was coming from.

“I don’t want to act anymore. I think I could offer more as a writer.” She explained. Robert groaned.

“Another female lead killed off and we’ll have to see all the hate.” Robert explained.

“I will make any statements you want me to. I’ll explain it at conventions. I just…I want to do this.” Robert looked at Jensen and Jared. He could tell there was something that they weren’t telling him. He sighed and picked up the script, scanning through it. He was impressed. She got all the characterization better than any other writer so far.

“So, do you have a director in mind?” Robert asked. Jensen cleared his throat.

“I wouldn’t mind taking a crack at it.” He said. Robert scanned through the script again.

“Well, I think actually we should let someone else handle it.” Robert said. “Just due to the nature of the script.” He seemed to be thinking about things. “Mid-season finale.” He said suddenly. Jensen and Jared looked at each other again and (Y/n) had a smile on her face.

She loved it when a plan came together.

****

Alternate Reality

Dean set on the ground, staring at (Y/n)’s body. He had blood on him, Sam did too. Neither knew what to say. She had always been there, always had their backs, and now she was gone. And Dean’s heart was breaking. He knew he didn’t treat her the way he should have. He should’ve waited for the freshly reborn Cas to join them. Then (Y/n) wouldn’t be on the floor with more of her blood around her than in her. He could’ve healed her and they would’ve went to a bar to drink the hunt away. Dean could’ve started to make up for the way he had treated her all these years and they could laugh about good times.

But now…

“Dean.” Cas said, standing in the doorway of the room. Dean couldn’t even look up, but Sam did. It didn’t take much for Cas to figure out what had happened.

“Fix her.” Dean whispered. “There’s no reason for you to be here if you can’t fix her.” He looked up at Cas. “Use this gift that child gave you and fix her.” Cas knelt on the ground by (Y/n) and shook his head before freezing. Dean stared at him.

“This isn’t (Y/n).” He said.

“What?” Sam asked.

“But that’s her body.” Dean said. Cas nodded.

“It’s her, but not the her from this world.” Cas explained.

“How can you be sure?” Sam asked. Cas raised a hand over the body.

“Every soul has a barcode of sorts. It connects your soul to the universe that it belongs in. And this barcode does not match our universe.” Cas explained. “To me, it seems that a convergence happened, and the two (Y/n)’s were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“So, if this isn’t my (Y/n), then where is she?” Dean asked. Cas sighed.

“I can’t quite tell.” Cas explained. Dean growled and stood up. He looked down at the body on the floor. It wasn’t his (Y/n), but she deserved a funeral. He carefully picked her up.

“You better figure it out.” Dean said. “I want my (Y/n) back, and I want her back now.”


	9. Chapter 9

“No!” Jensen screamed as he ran to (Y/n), blood all over her. “No! You can’t do this.” She offered him a small smile before coughing.

“Sorry Tiger.” She coughed. “Just…d-don’t bring me back.”

“You can’t make me promise that.” HE said, shaking his head, tears falling down his face. (Y/n) closed her eyes and laid in Jensen’s arms as Jared ran into the room.

“And…cut!” Richard called out. (Y/n) opened her eyes and smiled up at Jensen, cupping his face in her hands.

“You did great babe!” She laughed. Jensen smiled, wiping at the tears on his face. “I hate this stuff so much.” She grumbled, looking at the blood all over her costume. Jensen laughed.

“Now do you see why I hate “Dean gets punched, blood flies” so much?” Jensen asked, helping her stand up. “Are you sure you don’t want to keep acting? You’re amazing at this.” Jared came over and patted her shoulder.

“Little weird seeing you as Dean.” (Y/n) admitted. “But I guess this was kinda my way of getting to say goodbye to him.” Jensen nodded and kissed her gently. The episode was over. Richard’s job was done and now it was off to the editors. But that didn’t matter to some people on the set. Jensen, (Y/n), Jared, and Misha had someplace very important to get to. They all ran off to wardrobe to get changed and cleaned up quickly.

“Are you sure about this man?” Jared asked as Jensen changed into some nicer clothes he had brought from home.

“As sure as I’ve ever been Jar.” Jensen said with a smile. “And I need my best friend by my side.”

“You know I would never miss this.” Jared said with a large laugh. “Come on. It’s showtime.”

****

Vicki, Maison, West, Gen, Tom, Shep, and Odette were all waiting at the park. Lights were strung on the trees and there were flowers placed everywhere. Jensen and (Y/n) had decided to get married, but wanted to wait until right before their hiatus started. They knew once Jensen’s family found out, there would be a formal ceremony, like what the Phelps’ did. (Y/n)’s family hadn’t really spoken to her since she had decided to become an actress, so the (Y/n) that Jensen was marrying really didn’t have much to worry about.

“Hey guys. Sorry. Richard doesn’t shut up.” Jensen said as he approached the group with Jared right behind him. Misha was helping (Y/n) with a last few minute things. Rob stood between two trees that was the alter.

“Thanks for doing this Rob.” Jared laughed. Rob smiled.

“Guys, I’m God and I’m marrying these two. It’s amazing!” He laughed. Rob had taken an online course to be an ordained minister. When Jensen had asked people on the set to marry him and (Y/n), Rob immediately got to work. Now here he was, surrounded by their friends, to unite Jensen and (Y/n).

“Here she is.” Misha said, bringing (Y/n) to the crowd.

“She’s pretty!” Tom said. He might have always had a crush on (Y/n). Gen smiled as Misha delivered (Y/n) to Jensen. She was wearing a white sundress and had a flower in her hair. It was simple, but Jensen had never seen anything more beautiful. He barely paid attention to Rob as he went through the ceremony. His eyes never left (Y/n).

“You may now kiss the bride.” Rob finally said and Jensen wasted no time kissing her, pulling her close to him as he did. Everyone cheered and clapped. When they finally broke apart, they were all smiles.

“So, when are we getting a little niece or nephew from you?” Gen asked. Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Come on Gen. We finally got married. What more do you want from me?” Jensen asked with a laugh.

“Babies.” Vicki said. “We want cute little Ackles babies.” Jensen laughed and pulled (Y/n) to his side. There would be plenty of time to work on that.

“Well, we have a surprise for you guys back at the set.” Jared said. Jensen and (Y/n) looked at each other. Jared and surprises were never a good thing. And they hadn’t been expecting anything. Rob chuckled some as he followed them back to their cars.

****

“Surprise!” Cast and crew called out as Jensen and (Y/n), Mr. and Mrs. Ackles, stepped back onto the set. There was a cake, beer, and other food. There was an applause as the newlyweds made their way in, smiles on their face.

“Why do you think we worked so hard to get this last episode in?” Richard asked with a laugh. “Which, by the way, I think is the best one you guys have done in a while.”

“Plus, this will be shown at the end.” Robert said as (Y/n) and Jensen were given cake and drinks. He pressed play on a computer set up on a table. A black title card with white writing.

Supernatural Proudly Presents:  
Mr. and Mrs. Jensen Ackles (Finally!)

Followed by a picture that Gen had snapped quickly of (Y/n) and Jensen’s kiss.

“We figured you’d want to stay on the down low for a bit. So we decided to announce it during the mid-season finale.” Richard explained.

“And of course, writing credit is given to (Y/n) Ackles.” Rob added. (Y/n) looked at Jensen with a big smile on her face and love in her eyes. After food had been eaten, music started to play. And (Y/n) and Jensen danced for the first time as husband and wife to the same song that had played in San Jac’s that night. The night that (Y/n) fell in love with Jensen and he confirmed his love for her.

“I think I made the right decision.” (Y/n) whispered in Jensen’s ear as they slow danced with their friends watching. Jensen’s smile got bigger.

“I know you did.”

****

Alternate Reality

“Anything?” Dean asked as he paced the bunker. He wanted (Y/n) back, safe and sound at home. He wanted to tell her he didn’t mean things that had been said in the past and he would make up for things he had done.

“We have the spell to get to the universe.” Sam explained. But Dean could tell there was more.

“But?” He asked. There was always a but.

“We don’t know which universe she’s in.” Cas added. Dean groaned.

“We should get Jack to help us.” Dean said. “Like, he obviously can bring Cas back. Why can’t he help us find her?”

“He’s a kid Dean.” Sam said.

“He’s the spawn of Satan.” Dean added. Sam shook his head. Dean was always so hotheaded. No wonder (Y/n) ran off to another universe. He would too if he knew Dean wouldn’t just try to bring him back.

“I’m trying.” Cas said, closing his eyes and focusing on the barcode that was on the other (Y/n)’s soul. Her body was resting in the freezer, just to keep it from rotting. Dean didn’t want to burn her yet, just in case that meant (Y/n) couldn’t come back. Cas’s eyes opened up after a moment.

“Cas? You got something for me?” Dean asked.

“I might.” Cas said. “But I’m not sure if you’re going to like what we find there.”


	10. Chapter 10

6 Months Later

(Y/n) and Jensen left Vancouver for Hawaii a few weeks before the mid-season finale. They told Jensen’s parents about their wedding, which earned the same response as it did from everyone else.

Finally.

They returned to Austin about the time of the mid-season finale and waited. The reaction from fans was something that they wanted to see. And they weren’t disappointed. Fans with a keen eye saw the card “Written by (Y/n) Ackles”. Jensen and (Y/n) watched as Twitter started to come alive. And when the final card, the one that said “Supernatural Proudly Presents Mr. and Mrs. Ackles”, the fans went crazy. Their Instagram’s, twitters, and any other social media account was bombarded with messages.

That episode had been one of their highest in a long time, and guaranteed (Y/n) a spot at the writers table instead of in front of the camera.

That led them to where they were now. Back in Austin. They didn’t have a convention for a little while, so they were just relaxing. At least (Y/n) was, using her baking skills to make some pies. Jensen and Jared were in the backyard, arguing about building a playset.

“They’re just like real brothers.” (Y/n) said, talking to the dog that was laying at her feet. “Makes me a little homesick sometimes.” She sighed. It had been hard to adjust to getting to sleep in, or not having to carry a gun with her. Not long after their wedding, (Y/n) had quietly asked Jensen if it would be stupid to get an anti-possession tattoo. He smiled and went with her to the parlor. He knew it would be hard for a former hunter to adjust to their life. He had portrayed the same thing as Dean years before.

One thing that had happened when they returned home was Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Gen had asked for details about their counterparts. (Y/n) told them almost everything she could think of. There were a few details she left out. But the more Jensen heard about this version of Dean, the more he hated him. He had used (Y/n). Almost so he knew that he wouldn’t have to go to bed alone every night. This Dean was more like a dick than the one that he played and he didn’t like him. Not one bit.

(Y/n) was thinking as she cut up apples for the pie she was working on. Over the past six months, she had missed Dean, missed Sam, Baby, everything. But the more and more she thought about it, that place had just screwed her over left and right. That world had killed her parents. That world had made her lose things that she could never get back. That world put her with Dean Winchester.

Right as she cut through an apple, her phone beeped with a news break. She wiped her hands on a towel and picked it up. Her eyes widened as flashbacks of her own trip flashed through her mind. Small earthquake, random guys falling from the sky. She looked out at the backyard to see Jensen and Jared still there. So they hadn’t switched with Sam and Dean.

She didn’t even realize she had started breathing heavy until the room started spinning. She heard Jared call her name before she found herself on the floor and the two actors running in through the back sliding door.

“Babe, talk to me.” Jensen said, trying to get her to start her breathing. She had started going to a therapist when her nightmares from her old life kept her awake. “Just breathe. What is it?”

“He found me.” She whispered, showing Jensen and Jared her phone. They read the story and looked at each other before turning their attention back to her. “I don’t want to go back to that world. Please don’t make me.”

“Baby, I’m not making you go anywhere.” Jensen said. “If that was Dean who came here, I’m not letting him go anywhere with you.” He pulled her close to him. “Jared and I will keep an eye out. And I bet Misha would too if he was here. We’re not going to let anything happen to you sweetheart.” Jared kept rereading the news article.

“They don’t know she’s married, right?” Jared asked.

“Right.” Jensen said.

“So, as long as they don’t know her new last name, then they will have trouble tracking her.” Jared said. “And we can keep her safe.”

“We just need to hold out for like a week. Then we head to a con and far away from them.” Jensen said, rubbing her back. She nodded, wanting to believe him. But he didn’t know Dean. He played him on TV, but he didn’t know the real man.

And when Dean wanted something, he got it.

****

“Where the fuck are we?” Dean asked, looking around. Cas closed his eyes to focus for a second.

“This world’s Austin, Texas.” Cas explained. Dean nodded and looked around. It was a pretty city, he had to give them that. And his eyes fell upon a bar then and it just got even better.

“There’s a bar. Let’s go in there, get a beer, and see if maybe anyone knows where to find (Y/n).” Dean said, grabbing Sam’s arm and pulling him to San Jac’s. Sam groaned. They had just left their own world that was full of bars and now Dean was wanting to go to a new one.

“Dean, maybe we should just hit the pavement or something.” Sam said. Dean shook his head and led him and Cas into the building. It was slower right now. There was no live band and SportsCenter was on the TV. The three made their way to the bar.

“What can I get ya?” The bartender asked. Dean smirked.

“Three local drafts,” Dean fished a picture out of his wallet. “And have you seen this woman?”

“Of course. We all have. That’s Jensen’s wife.” The bartender said, pouring three pints. Sam and Cas took a small step away from Dean.

“Jensen’s wife?” Dean asked. “I think you might be mistaken.”

“Nah man. They were engaged for years and just out of the blue got married up in Canada when they went on break from their show.” The bartender explained. He slid drinks to the guys and Dean paid before heading over to the table. Sam settled across from him and Cas off to the side.

“Look up Jensen.” Dean said. “(Y/n) might have taken his last name. It might make it easier to find her.”

“Dean, she’s married. Let’s just leave her alone.” Sam said. Dean shook his head.

“No Sam. We came all this way.” Dean said. “I’m taking (Y/n) home with me. So just get to work so we can find her.” Sam sighed but pulled out his tablet and got to work while Dean checked out the locals.

The whole time, Cas was starting to wonder if he made the right decision bringing Dean there.


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen stayed on high alert for the next week. But no signs of Sam, Dean, or Cas had shown up. (Y/n) was a little surprised, considering that they looked exactly like their counterparts. But since they hadn’t converged with Jensen, Jared, and Misha, they might not look like them. Time travel, universe travel, and all that just made her head spin sometimes.

“We’ll be heading out soon.” Jensen assured (Y/n) as they started to pack. “And the doctor said it’s fine for you to fly, right?”

“Jensen, we flew back from Vancouver and had no problems.” (Y/n) said, smiling at her husband. “The doctor said yes and when the tickets were booked, the airline was informed.” Jensen wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her belly. It was amazing how fast his life had changed. “We should really worry more about Dean.”

“I know.” Jensen sighed, resting his forehead on her shoulder. “But we haven’t heard anything since the news break. I’m hoping that with you having my last name will throw him off. And we’re going to Italy. I don’t think he’ll follow us there.” (Y/n) smiled and turned in his arms so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

“I’m excited about going to Rome. I’ve never been.” She said happily. Jensen smiled. She got so excited over the things that his (Y/n) had done a million times. His wife hadn’t had a permanent address very long, had never really paid bills, travelled outside of the country, or did things that Jensen considered normal. “Not that anyone outside of the little group will know that.”

“Well, it’s not like the you from this world went every time. And we only go like once a year. So you can do all the fun touristy things without looking completely out of place.” Jensen said as he softly kissed her neck. “And if anyone says anything about you not remembering them, you were in a car accident.”

“We probably should go meet up with Jared.” (Y/n) said with a soft moan. Every time Jensen kissed her neck like that, they ended up doing something besides things that were work related. And they did have a flight to catch.

“Yeah, we probably should.” He chuckled. “He’ll give us practice for having a kid.”

“Is he really that bad?” She asked. She knew Jared had a bit of a hyper streak. She had been excused from conventions up to this point, so she hadn’t actually seen him during one of those. She knew how he could be on the set though.

“He’s like a child that is allowed to make his own menu for dinner, so he picks Gushers and Push Pops. Then he’s bouncing off the walls for hours.” Jensen laughed. “And you should’ve seen how he was when he first discovered Monster.” He grabbed their bags to head downstairs. Jared would be over any minute if they didn’t get outside soon.

And sure enough, Jared was heading towards their front door, bags in hand and beanie on his head. (Y/n) was actually thankful for the beanie. It helped her make sure that it wasn’t Sam. He had a big smile on his face as he saw the couple.

“There you are!” He said happily. “I was hoping that I was interrupting anything.” (Y/n) blushed at the thought. Jensen laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

“If you would’ve waited like five more minutes, you might have.” He joked. (Y/n) hit his arm, but had a smile on her face. Jared shook his head.

“You guys ready to go?” He asked.

“Why are you so anxious to get there?” (Y/n) asked. “Haven’t you been to a bunch of these?”

“They encourage drinking at these cons.” Jensen explained. “They have the best…apple juice.” Jared laughed and walked with them to the SUV, where Cliff was waiting. He was protective of (Y/n) too, especially since he found out the truth about her. He liked this (Y/n). She made him cookies and was so sweet. Everyone liked this (Y/n). They thought it was just a personality change from her accident.

****

(Y/n) had her own mini panel during the con, made an appearance during Misha’s panel, and was dragged on stage during Jensen and Jared’s. She had researched past questions that (Y/n) had answered at cons, just to make sure she kept up appearances and wasn’t caught lying. But with her accident, people were more than willing to accept her new answers.

“Why did you and Jensen decide to finally get married after all these years?” One fan asked during the panel where she was set between Jensen and Jared. (Y/n) smiled softly and glanced over at Jensen before turning her attention back to the fan.

“After my accident, I realized that life is too short.” She explained. “Jensen has been the most supportive, most loving man I have ever met. He didn’t have to stay by me during my problems, but he did. And I owe him so much. I decided that I didn’t want to spend any more time just being his fiancée.” She looked over at Jensen, who just nodded, telling her that she could go ahead and announce it. “And, with that, I hope you guys notice that I haven’t been drinking the apple juice.”

“Good, more for me.” Jared laughed. As did the crowd.

“Well, I don’t think the little one would like it too much.” (Y/n) said, rubbing her belly. The crowd roared then. (Y/n) couldn’t help but smile. Why did her double not want this? Why did she not want to marry Jensen and have a family with him? Why was that such a bad thing to her?

Photo Ops and autographs were fun. She got a lot of congratulations, as did Jensen. Someone was by her side the entire time though, either Jensen, Jared, Misha, or one of their friends. But many of them didn’t know why she was a little on edge around all the Dean cosplayers. They just thought it was because it was her first big event since the accident.

But by the end of the event, (Y/n) was tired and ready to go home. All the guys and girls dressed up like Dean got to her after a while. Jensen knew that it had to be tough, a constant reminder that he might be out there looking for her. But soon, they were flying back home.

****

“Hey Jensen, can you help me with this?” Jared asked, pointing to a tree limb that was down across the driveway. While they had been in Italy, a strong storm had swept through. Jensen looked at (Y/n) for permission.

“Go on, but bring him over afterwards. We need to get rid of the beer in the fridge.” (Y/n) laughed.

“I’ll be there!” Jared promised. (Y/n) headed inside, unlocking the door. She dropped the lighter bag that Jensen let her carry on the couch by Roscoe and scratched the dog’s ears before heading into the kitchen for some water. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle before standing by the island, looking out the kitchen window at the new playset.

“About time you got home.” A familiar voice said. (Y/n) turned around, staring at the man sitting at her table with his feet up on it. “Got some pretty good beer. Your husband pick it out?” He sneered. (Y/n) reached under the island and pulled out a gun she had hidden there and pointed it at him.

“Why the fuck are you here Dean?” (Y/n) asked. The eldest Winchester smiled at her.

“Not the reaction I expected for a rescue mission.” He said, staring her down. “But I missed you. It’s time to stop playing pretend. It’s time to come home.”


	12. Chapter 12

“That car looks weird.” Jared said as him and Jensen pulled the large limb up against the side of the house. It was a beige Buick Regal, and Jensen had never seen it around the neighborhood before. The hairs on the back of his neck started to stand up.

“Jared, we need to get inside.” He said, heading towards his house. Jared looked around, confused.

“Jensen, what’s going on?” He called, going after his friend. He knew that Gen and the kids were in California, visiting her parents, so he wasn’t worried about them. But Jensen was acting strange and that wasn’t a good thing. He quickly followed his friend to his house.

****

“Shit!” Sam growled as he glanced up through the driver’s window.

“What is it?” Cas asked from his place in the backseat.

“They’re going inside.” Sam said. “Guess they work out just as much as I do.” He sighed and leaned over to the glove compartment, pulling out a gun. “Guess we should go in before Dean kills them.”

****

“I’m not going with you.” Jensen heard (Y/n) say as him and Jared walked into the house quietly. Jensen turned to look at Jared before making his way towards the kitchen.

“Come on (Y/n), this isn’t real. Just put the gun down and let’s go. Sam and Cas are waiting for us.” They heard another voice. It sounded like Jensen…

Quickly, the two actors ran towards the kitchen. There, they were greeted with the sight of (Y/n) standing behind the island in the middle of the room, water bottle in one hand and a gun in the other. The man in the room, the one that looked like Jensen, just stood there, unphased by the pistol pointed his direction. 

“What the fuck?” Jensen said. Dean turned to look at the two actors.

“Damn it Sam. I ask you to do one thing.” Dean growled before turning to look back at (Y/n). “Must be your husband and his Sammy.” 

“They’re names are Jensen and Jared. And yes, Jensen is my husband.” (Y/n) explained.

“Where did you get a gun?” Jared asked. (Y/n) glanced over at him.

“Dude, we live in Texas.” She said. Jared nodded.

“Fair enough.” He said. He couldn’t stop staring at the other man. Jensen made a move to go to (Y/n), but the sound of the front door opening and Roscoe barking caught his attention. Sam and Cas ran in.

“Dean, I swear I thought it would take them longer to move the tree limb than it did.” Sam said. Dean glared over at his brother.

“I’ll deal with you later.” He said. “Right now, (Y/n) is too busy playing house with fake me. So we need to get her and go.”

“Oh no.” Jensen said, moving to stand by (Y/n). “She’s not going anywhere with you.” Dean stared down his double. Jared moved to stand by Jensen and (Y/n) while Sam and Cas stood by Dean. To Jensen, Jared, and (Y/n), Dean almost looked like an animal baring his teeth at them. Dean was not happy, but (Y/n) was not about to give in to him.

“(Y/n), come on.” Dean said. (Y/n) shook her head.

“No Dean.” She said. “What we had was good while it lasted, but it was a little bit of a “Paradise by the Dashboard Lights” situation. You wanted a good time. I wanted love. We compromised.” Dean growled some.

“We love each other.” He said. (Y/n) shook her head.

“I loved you.” She said. “Because if we did really love each other, I wouldn’t have a list of girls you had your dick in while we were together. I wouldn’t have a year of my life where you ran off with some other girl for safety. I wouldn’t be married to this wonderful man and pregnant with his child. Something you would never give me.”

“(Y/n)…I’m warning you.” Dean growled. Jensen was about to speak up, but (Y/n) raised her hand to stop him.

“No Dean. I’ve kept this in all these years. I took the abuse. I let you use me and pretended not to notice the panties in the backseat of the Impala or the girls’ phone numbers that made a collection in your phone. I’m done with that Dean. I’m done with the fact that Lisa meant more to you than I did. Or that you had a fucking child with an Amazon. Or that you were sleeping with Anna while I was trying to help your friends, your brother, pick up the shattered remains of the family.” Jensen watched the interaction between his wife and his double. He knew that this version of Dean was an asshole, but he didn’t know just how bad it was.

“Like you didn’t have your own flings while we were together. Benny? I saw the looks that you two gave each other.” Dean accused. (Y/n) shook her head.

“I never slept with Benny. I wanted to. Damn I wanted to. But I didn’t. And I didn’t sleep with Sam while we were together either.” (Y/n) said. Dean was about to say something but froze at the newest information. Sam? He turned to look at his brother.

“Dean…I swear I…” Sam began.

“He was soulless Dean. He doesn’t remember it.” (Y/n) dismissed. “You were too busy being between Lisa’s legs to notice that Sam was back. He found me, alone and broken at Bobby’s. Because he still cared about me. But I slept with Sam. So I must have a thing for cheating douchebags.” (Y/n) laughed some. “You know, you and Sam were a lot alike then. The only difference was Sam didn’t tell me he loved me before he went to screw someone else.” Dean balled his hands into fists.

“Hey guys…” Jared said, looking down at his phone.

“Shut up.” Dean hissed. “Anything else you want to get out on the table (Y/n)? Continue to tell perfect strangers how awful I am?” Sam looked down at his own phone then. He was just glad that he could use the Wi-Fi in this universe.

“Uh…Dean…” Sam said. Dean glared at his brother.

“What?!” HE snarled.

“I think we have a problem.” Sam said. “She’s here.”

“She? She who?” Jensen asked.

“You mean…her?” (Y/n) asked. Sam and Cas both nodded. Jensen and Jared looked at each other. “Where is she?”

“Who is she?” Jensen asked. That when the back patio doors flew open and she waltzed in, black leather and all. Totally overdoing the evil bad guy trope, but being dumped by God would do that to someone.

“Emily?” Jared asked.

“Emily?” She asked. She looked around the room. “Two Sammy’s and two Dean-o’s? Wow, it must be my birthday.” She laughed. “Where’s the other Castiel?”

“Becky…” Dean growled. Jensen and Jared looked at each other again.

“Becky?” They asked. “Like Crazy Becky?”

“Don’t call me that!” She screamed, throwing the two actors back against a wall. “Sorry, anger issues. But I am the queen of hell now. So what’s a little shouting between friends?” She smiled at everyone.

“Why didn’t Jack stop you?” Sam asked. Becky walked closer to him.

“I might have distracted him with a rattle. Or a nuclear bomb.” She laughed. “But I just had to find my Sammy. You just disappeared on me.” She ran her hands down his chest. “And two Sammy’s is jut even better.” She turned around and saw (Y/n) standing there. “Didn’t I kill you already?”

“Wait…what?” Jensen asked. “Did you…”

“I had one of my minions kill a version of her. Guess it wasn’t the right one.” She shrugged. “I guess I’ll just have to pick up the slack.” Waving a hand, the gun that was in (Y/n)’s hand flew to her own. “How about we try this again? Plus, I have a new universe to conquer. Unleash magic to the masses and all that jazz.” She laughed.

“Becky, no!” Sam screamed. Becky looked at him.

“She slept with my Sammy.” She said with a sadistic smile on her face. “I didn’t know about this before, but now, she really does deserve this.” With that, she pointed the gun at (Y/n) and fired. Jensen tried to move to push her out of the way. Dean tackled Becky, knocking the gun from her hand. But as he looked up, he saw red running down the front of (Y/n)’s shirt.

“NO!” Dean and Jensen screamed in unison.

But that was the last thing (Y/n) heard before her world went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

“Victim is female, mid 30’s, gunshot to the right shoulder.” The nurse called out as (Y/n) was wheeled into the hospital. “She is also three months pregnant. Get a monitor set up on mom and baby. We have to make sure everything is going okay with both of them.” Jensen was stopped from going any farther with them. He looked over at Jared, who had been hot on his heels the entire time. They both had blood on them from the attack at the house. They were looking more like their characters.

And that scared the shit out of Jensen.

“Mr. Ackles, there are a couple of police here. They need your statement.” A kind nurse said.

“I…do we have to do this now?” He asked. They hadn’t even had time to make up a story. Because telling the truth would get them locked in the psychiatric ward and mandatory drug tests. That their doubles came through a portal in the middle of Texas and brought an evil version of one of their costars. Right…

“Please Mr. Ackles.” One of the cops said, standing behind the nurse. “We can just talk to you both at once and we’ll be out of your hair.” Jared patted Jensen’s shoulder before following the police to a private waiting room. Putting their acting skills to good use, they managed to make up a somewhat believable story that (Y/n) had scared a robber while the boys were cleaning up some storm damage.

“Did you notice a Buick Regal parked in front of the house?” The police asked. In the Winchester’s haste to get out of the area before the police showed up, the stolen car had been left behind.

“Yeah but I just thought it was one of the neighbors.” Jensen said. His hands shook some as he talked. The police finished up and went on their way, leaving Jensen and Jared sitting by themselves. “And that fucking asshole just ran off.”

“Well, in his defense, it would be a little hard to explain why we suddenly had twins.” Jared said. “But man, that whole situation…” He looked over at Jensen. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” He asked, looking at his friend.

“Emily…Becky…she said that she killed (Y/n). That…that had to be the one from this world, right?” He asked. Jensen sighed and nodded. The version of (Y/n) that he had been with all these years was gone. And he was losing the one that he had fallen in love with.

No.

He wouldn’t let himself think about that.

It was hours later when a doctor came out to talk to him. Jared was asleep with his head resting on Jensen’s shoulder. Jetlag had caught up with him and he needed sleep. But Jensen was wide awake, staring a hole in the wall. The doctor walked up to Jensen, with a strange look on his face. Jensen immediately stood up, waking Jared up in the process as his head bobbed around.

“How are they?” Jensen asked.

“I…it’s hard to explain.” The doctor said. “She did have to have a blood transfusion, and we were sure that the stress on her body would cause her to lose the baby, but it’s strong.” 

“They’re both okay?” Jensen asked, staring at the doctor. He nodded.

“They must have an angel watching over them or something.” He laughed. Once he left, a nurse led them to (Y/n)’s room. She was resting, her shoulder bandaged, and the heart monitor beeping, showing that the baby and the mom were both okay.

Jensen made his way towards the bed and placed a gentle hand on her belly. He smiled softly, making a silent prayer to whatever force had saved them. He had a bit of a feeling though. Jared stood in the doorway, watching them.

“Do you think Cas saved the baby?” Jared asked. It was so weird, saying Cas like he was a real being. Jensen didn’t look up from where he was.

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Jensen said softly. “But whoever it was, they have my thanks.”

****

“Fuck!” Dean called out, throwing a beer bottle at a tree. “Why the fuck is this all going south?” He turned to look at Sam. “And you, why didn’t you tell me you slept with (Y/n)?”

“I didn’t remember.” Sam said. “I don’t remember any of the girls that I slept with when I was soulless.”

“I think we have bigger things to worry about, like Becky.” Cas said. “I didn’t realize she had gotten so powerful. And we’ve unleashed her on this universe.” Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Cas had a point. Becky was bad enough in their universe. But it was already a piece of shit. This place was a blank canvas for her to destroy.

“What are we going to do?” Dean asked. Sam thought for a second.

“We have to figure out her plan.” Sam said. “She’s got to have some sort of big idea. Some big plan. All villains do.” Dean nodded.

“Then let’s get to work.”

****

Becky set in a park, watching kids running around and ducks swimming in a pond. She had found a few newspapers and was reading through them, taking in all the events of the universe. She shook her head as she put one paper down and read another.

“This world is already pretty fucked up.” She grumbled. “They need me here.” She smiled some, putting the final paper down and looking out over all the happy people enjoying the summer sun. “Enjoy it while it lasts, your final moments of peace. Because the queen is here to take her thrown.” She laughed softly to herself.

If anyone noticed the woman sitting on the park bench, laughing to herself, she disappeared before they could say anything.


	14. Chapter 14

“Is everyone okay?” Misha asked when Jared called him. He had seen through many of his social media accounts that there was a robbery at Jensen Ackles house. Jared and Jensen had both forgot about calling anyone. So after Jared hung up with Gen, he called Misha.

“Misha, it wasn’t a robbery.” Jared explained. He was sitting out in his car where no one could hear.

“What do you mean?” Misha asked. Jared sighed.

“They were waiting there.” Jared said. “Sam, Dean, and Castiel.” Misha stared through the screen at Jared.

“So, is he as good looking as me?” Misha asked.

“Misha…”

“Sorry. Wrong time.” Misha sighed. “So what happened? Did Dean shoot her?”

“No.” Jared explained. “He’s an asshole, and thinks he owns (Y/n), but he didn’t shoot her. It…it was Becky.”

“Becky? Like Emily Perkins as Crazy Becky, Becky?” Misha asked. Jared shook his head. “You’re not telling me that there is a version of Becky running around out there, are you?”

“Sorry Misha.” Jared said. Misha sighed.

“I wish there was a Bobby out there that could help us with this.” He said, rubbing at his eyes. “Hell, at this point I’d welcome a John Winchester. Or a Garth.” Jared nodded and looked out the window of his car at the hospital. (Y/n) was like a sister to him. She helped him pull pranks and smuggled him candy. And when she joined the cast full time, and Jensen started to flirt with her more, Jared was the one to sit down and have a “if you hurt her, I will kill you” talk with Jensen. This (Y/n) wasn’t the same one, but something changed in the other one over the years.

“I’ll call you back with any updates.” Jared informed Misha. He nodded and they both hung up. Jared closed his eyes and rested his head against the headrest.

“You should really start locking your doors.” A voice said from Jared’s passenger seat. He jumped to see his double sitting there.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jared asked. Sam raised his hands in surrender.

“White flag.” He said. Jared raised an eyebrow. “I want to talk about our situation. No guns. No Dean’s. Nothing.”

“Okay?” Jared asked. Sam slowly lowered his hands.

“Dean’s not going to leave without (Y/n).” Sam explained. “Especially since we don’t know what sent her to your world anyway. And with Becky running around…”

“What’s up with that anyway?” Jared asked. Sam sighed.

“Did you do an episode where Becky made a deal with a devil to marry me?” Sam asked. Jared snorted and nodded, thinking about that episode. “Well, after she did that, she became obsessed with demons. It consumed her. She started practicing black magic. She started to kill demons and would absorb their powers. And with everything with Crowley…” Sam sighed some. “She easily stepped into his place. She makes Abbadon look like a kitten.”

“You’re joking, right?” Jared asked. Sam shook his head. “But this is Becky!”

“I know.” Sam looked out the window. “She’s obsessed with me now. She wanted to kill Dean and (Y/n) to get me by myself. But then Cas came back and Jack is pretty much my son. And she can’t kill Jack. He’s too strong for her. She led us into the ambush that killed your (Y/n). And now she’s going to try to kill the other one because of the things that happened while I was soulless.” Jared nodded.

“Do you know where she is?” Jared asked. Sam shook his head.

“There is a tiny bit of magic here. Cas has very limited abilities. But he can’t track her.” Sam explained. Jared nodded. “I just hope that she doesn’t find a way to get more magic. Or this universe is fucked.” He opened the door and got out of the car. “I’ll talk to you later. I need to track down Dean. I don’t know where he went.” With that, he shut the door, leaving Jared to think.

****

(Y/n)’s eyes slowly opened. Everything was fuzzy and dark to her. But she saw Jensen standing over her and a smile spread on her face.

“Jensen.” She whispered hoarsely.

“Shhh.” He said. “You’re just confused.” She groaned softly. “Don’t worry, as soon as you’re well, I’m taking you and your baby home.” He gently kissed her forehead as her eyes started to close again.

Her last thought before she drifted back off was that wasn’t Jensen.

****

Becky set in the dining room of a beautiful house, the occupants lay in their storm cellar, dead. Becky smiled to herself as she dumped all her ingredients into a small, metal bowl that she had found in their kitchen. She grabbed a mason jar filled with their blood.

“The last ingredient.” She laughed softly, pouring the blood over the other things before mumbling her incantation. The disgusting mess in the bowl sparked some as Becky kept her eyes closed, her mumbling becoming harsher the longer it took. But finally, it took hold of the magic in the area and a small portal opened.

“Hmmm, tiny. But it will do.” She raised her hand over the portal as a symbol for power burned into her palm. She laughed as she looked at it, the small portal closing. She held her hand out to an antique chair in the corner and watched as it flew across the room. “Perfect. Now, I need some minions.” She put all her ingredients in a bag and headed out of the house.

Her work there was done.


	15. Chapter 15

The next time (Y/n) woke up, Jensen and Jared were sitting in her room, watching the news and quietly talking to each other. (Y/n) didn’t say anything, but glanced up at the heart monitor, surprised when she saw two heart beats instead of just her one. She gently placed a hand on her belly and stared. There was very little magic in the world, and she was sure most of it was being used by illusionists and casinos. There was no way that her baby should have survived the stress of being shot.

It hit her then that she had been shot and she groaned softly. Or at least she thought it was softly. But Jared looked over at her and Jensen was quickly at her side. He gently cupped her face and stared down into her eyes, his green eyes full of worry.

“Jensen.” (Y/n) whispered. Her throat was dry and her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Jensen disappeared for a brief second before an ice chip was placed in her mouth.

“Just relax babe.” Jensen soothed. “It’s been a few days. You’ve been in and out.” (Y/n) nodded, thinking about her encounter with Dean prior to this. It had to have been a dream. Jensen was in her room the whole time…

“How’s the baby?” She asked. Jensen’s face lit up.

“Looks like we’ve got an angel on our side.” He chuckled, placing his hand gently on her stomach. (Y/n) looked up at the TV. Breaking news.

“What’s going on?” She asked, motioning to the TV. Jensen looked up.

“Oh, they find a family of three murdered in their storm cellar.” Jensen explained. “Throats slit and drained of blood.” (Y/n) slowly pulled herself up to watch more. “(Y/n), you need to relax.”

“Becky.” (Y/n) said. “Becky did that. She’s trying to tap into the little bit of magic in this universe.”

“How do you know?” Jared asked. (Y/n) looked up at him.

“She used to do that in our universe. That’s how she would absorb the magic from demons and other creatures.” (Y/n) sighed. “After we moved into the bunker, Dean sent Sam and I to take down a small coven. It was just three women, and they were mainly using their magic to enhance their breasts, things like that. But by the time we got there, all three were dead on the floor, throats slit, and Becky had absorbed their magic.”

“What the fuck?” Jensen whispered. “Okay you are not going anywhere near Becky or that universe again.” (Y/n) smiled some. Sometimes, he reminded her of the Dean that she first met. The one that was protective even though she knew how to handle herself. The one that was romantic and sweet. Somewhere along the line, she lost that Dean. But she found someone even better.

“So, when am I getting bust from here?” (Y/n) asked. Jensen and Jared both looked at her like she had two heads.

“You just got shot.” Jensen said. “You’re staying right there.”

“But…”

“No.” Jared said. “I don’t care what you’ve survived in the past. There’s no magical cure all in this world if you hurt yourself more.” (Y/n) folded her arms and pouted. “Jensen and I have a few things to do. We’ll be back.”

“I love you.” Jensen said, gently kissing (Y/n).

“I love you too.” She responded. But soon, they left and (Y/n) was out of bed. She had done this many times and she knew exactly what to do. She even knew where to steal scrubs to help her get out of the hospital better and which fire exits were the best.

But apparently, so did Dean.

“I knew you wouldn’t stay there for long.” Dean said. (Y/n) turned and looked at him.

“I have a job to do.” (Y/n) said. Dean reached down and held out a duffle bag to (Y/n).

“Thought you might need this.” He said. “Unless you want to hunt monsters in scrubs.” (Y/n) took the duffle and looked inside. A clean set of clothes laid inside the bag. But her eyes widened at what laid under the clothes.

“Is this…” She pulled the white and brown covered sword out.

“An exact replica of Michonne’s katana.” Dean said. “I know how much you love that show and I know how much you loved using your black one.” (Y/n) couldn’t help but smile at the sword. She looked up at Dean.

“This doesn’t change anything though.” She said. “We’re going to stop Becky. That’s it.” Dean nodded, even though his thoughts said otherwise. (Y/n) grabbed the clothes and headed into a bathroom to change while Dean stood guard outside, smiling.

****

“Where’s Dean?” Jared asked Sam as he, Cas, Sam, and Jensen all set in the park, talking.

“I haven’t found him.” Sam said. “Normally, I’m really good at tracking him…”

“So, what’s our plan?” Jensen asked.

“We need to lure him back to our universe and seal the gate between us.” Cas explained. “So, if we can find Becky and trick her into going back, I think Dean would follow her and it would make it so much easier on us.”

“And what if he doesn’t?” Jensen asked. “What if he decides he’s not leaving without (y/n)?”

“We’ll get him to leave.” Sam said. “It’s not fair to (Y/n) how he’s been treating her. I’ve tried to get her to just leave for a long time, but something kept her there. Maybe it was loyalty, maybe something else. She’s finally free of him and I want her to stay free.” Jensen nodded.

“So, how do we find Becky?” Jared asked. “She could be anywhere…”

That’s where their phones beeped with breaking news.

****

Austin Zoo was packed, much how it normally was on a warm, summer day. Becky walked in like she owned the place, and in her mind, she did. She stood at a lion cage, watching the lions walk around for the pleasure of the viewing party. 

“You poor, poor creatures.” She held her hand out, watching as their eyes turned all black. “You need some real food.” The lions, as well as the tigers, and other animals in the area started going crazy. Becky just smiled as kids screamed and held on to their parents as they ran from the zoo.

“I am having such a good time.” Becky laughed, her new minions following behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

“How’d you get the car?” (Y/n) asked as her and Dean drove through Austin. Dean just laughed some. “What?”

“We’ve known each other how long? And you still have to ask me.” He smiled over at her. “Remind you of old times?”

“Not really.” (Y/n) mumbled. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Well, normally I’m in the backseat. And kinda ignored. Why do you think I cared so much about making sure my music subscription was paid?” (Y/n) turned her attention out the window.

“I didn’t ignore you.” Dean said. It was (Y/n)’s turn to laugh. “I didn’t.”

“That’s bullshit Dean, and you know it.” (Y/n) said. There was an awkward silence in the car between the two occupants. The only noise was from the outside and the pretty clear classic rock station Dean had found. Finally, Dean found words.

“So…does he make you happy?” Dean asked. (Y/n) looked over at him.

“Very much so.” She said. Dean nodded, gripping the steering wheel tight. (Y/n) watched Austin pass by her window. She kept the katana at her side, in case Dean tried anything. And he knew she would use it. “One last job. One last hunt.”

“Then what?” Dean asked, heading towards the Austin Zoo.

“We go our separate ways.” (Y/n) said. “I told you that I wanted to stop hunting after we ganked Becky. I don’t want to do this anymore. I want a house and kids. I want dogs. I want to grow flowers in a garden because they look pretty, not because they can be used to summon Lucifer’s cousin twice removed on Amara’s side or some shit like that. I want a normal life.” 

“You never told me that.” Dean said. (Y/n) huffed, tears forming in her eyes.

“And you say you never ignored me.”

****

Jensen and Jared had gone back to the hospital, only to find (Y/n) bed empty and a sheriff taking statements from nurses. Jensen stared in disbelief. His wife was smart and cunning, and was able to escape a hospital without anyone knowing. If he wasn’t such an upstanding, law abiding citizen, he would totally be taking her to banks and casinos to rob the place.

“Jensen…” Jared whispered. Jensen turned to look at his best friend.

“(Y/n)’s missing, and it seems pretty damn likely that Dean is behind it.” Jensen growled. “We’re going to need Sam and Cas. We have to hunt him down.”

“Jensen, what if she went willingly?” Jared asked. Jensen glared his friend down “Sorry, dumb idea. Shutting up now.” Jensen turned on his heels and marched back to the elevator. Sam and Cas weren’t far. Jared wasn’t far behind, his long legs carrying him easily.

****

Sam and Cas were getting ready to leave where they had been working when Jensen and Jared showed back up. Sam could tell from the look on Jensen’s face that he wasn’t happy about something. And Sam also knew that that something was probably his brother.

“What did he do?” Sam asked. Jensen looked confused.

“How do you know it was something to do with Dean?” Jensen asked.

“I’ve seen that look one too many times on people’s faces. I know when Dean has done something stupid.” Sam explained. “So, what did he do?”

“He took (Y/n) from the hospital.” Jensen said. “How do we know that Dean isn’t working with this Becky chick?” Suddenly, Jensen was slammed up against a tree, Sam’s hands wrapped in his shirt.

“My brother is a lot of things. He’s a womanizing asshole, he’s a drunk, but he is not evil. And he would not work with Becky unless it was absolutely necessary.” Sam growled. “So don’t you think for a second that he would work with her.”

“In Jensen’s defense, you both worked with your fair share of the enemy.” Jared pointed out. “And Dean seemed pretty desperate to get (Y/n) back. Maybe he made a deal with Becky, but she decided not to fulfill her end of it.” Sam let go of Jensen.

“Dean wouldn’t do that.” Sam said. Jensen sighed.

“Well, it seems pretty funny that you couldn’t find Dean, (Y/n)’s missing, and we got an alert that the Austin Fucking Zoo has gone crazy!” Jensen called out. Sam looked back at Cas.

“I think there’s only one thing we can do right now.” Cas said. “We need to get some weapons, find Dean, and finish off Becky once and for all.”

****

“What do I want?” Becky asked herself, standing at the counter of an In-n-Out Burger. A terrified twenty something stood behind the register, staring at the lioness rubbing up against Becky’s legs. “I’m not very hungry, so I just want some fries. But I need some meat for my friend here.” She scratched her ears, earning a purr from the lion.

“R-right away.” The cashier said before rushing to tell his boss. Becky smiled and lifted herself up on the counter, sitting there and watching all the customers looking scared.

“Isn’t this wonderful?” She asked, petting her lion friend. “I love my new playground so much! And when Sammy joins me and becomes my king of hell, everything will be perfect.” She watched the cashier bring friends and a large tray full of raw hamburger to her. She popped a fry into her mouth and smiled before setting the tray on the ground. “My other friends are getting their own food. But this one is special.” She smirked at the cashier. “You’ve done well. I’ll remember this when I take over.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Where are all the animals?” (Y/n) asked as her and Dean walked around the deserted zoo. The cops had been at the front and were walking around the property, so Dean and (Y/n) slipped in the back.

“I don’t know.” Dean said. A cop walked by then and Dean pushed (Y/n) so they were flat against a brick wall. “She didn’t take the psychotic penguins though.” He pointed over towards an artic display. Penguins were still waddling around. “So, she took Alex the Lion it seems like.” Lions, tigers, cheetahs, and other big cats had been taken. (Y/n) looked around.

“What does she want with big cats?” (Y/n) asked, finding a bench hidden by some shrubbery and sitting down, placing a hand on her stomach.

“I dunno? Wanted to play with some pussies?” Dean flashed a smile at (Y/n), especially when she actually laughed. He set down on the bench by her. “I just don’t get it though. At home, she never used animals for her bidding. She always had a lot of demons or something to help her out.”

“She probably can’t call on any here.” (Y/n) explained. “But she must have gotten her hands on some sort of magic to hijack tiger brains.” Dean nodded. (Y/n) sighed and rested her head in her hands.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked. He watched the soft shaking of her body as she started to cry. He knew that one all too well.

“No, I’m not.” She said. “I just wanted a normal life without hunting. But I’m so paranoid all the time. I even got a damn anti possession tattoo just in case! And now all this! Why does Chuck hate me?! I helped you organize the therapy between him and Lucifer and then him and Amara!” Dean wrapped an arm around (Y/n), holding her to his side. “Why don’t I get to be happy?”

“(Y/n)…” Dean whispered. She looked up at him. “I know I treated you like shit in the past. And I am so sorry about that.”

“Dean…”

“Let me finish.” He sighed. “I know that no matter what I say…it’s going to make me sound like I’m looking for excuses, and I’m not.” He stood up and paced in front of her. “After mom died, you know dad took Sammy and me all over the place. He didn’t have girlfriends; he had fuck buddies. That’s what I grew up knowing. Sam always looked for romance, I looked for tail. When I met you, I was young and stupid. And it never changed. Because I knew you’d always be faithful and there for me when I needed you. I took advantage of that.”

“Dean…”

“I’ve noticed over the past few months that I have more of John fucking Winchester in me than I thought.” (Y/n)’s eyes widened at his admittance. “I drink too much. I sleep around. Hell, I think I’m treating Jack the same way the old man used to treat Sammy.” She saw tears in his eyes then. “I left you for Lisa because I knew that if I looked at you, I would see all the ways I let you down. Because without Sam there to help out, without him there to remind me that I had responsibilities, I would’ve let you down a lot more than I did.” He knelt in front of her. “You deserve much better than me, and if that means going off with Jensen…” (Y/n) was about to respond when someone else did.

“Oh, that was so sweet, I think I’m going to hurl.” A woman said. Dean and (Y/n) turned to see Becky standing there. “I left something behind and I come back to this? If I wanted to watch a soap opera, I’d just watch reruns of (Y/n)’s husband’s.” She laughed. Dean jumped up, gun in hand, while (Y/n) bared her katana. “Ooooo, a fight! Oh goody!” She clapped her hands and smiled.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Dean asked. Becky smiled.

“You guys always thought I was crazy. But demon blood kinda enhances it. Trust me, I know how demon blood has enhanced my Sammy.” She winked at them. “(Y/n) can tell you that one too, can’t you?”

“Not the time or place Becky.” (Y/n) said. “You used to be our friend. Let us help you.”

“No can do.” She hopped up on a stone wall around an enclosure. “I came out to attack and I’m honestly have such a good time.” She looked down at her hand. “I’ve been absorbing magic from the Austin metro area. Wanna see a few tricks?”

****

“There!” Sam said, pointing to the parking lot. “That’s the car we stole.”

“You sure?” Jared asked. Sam nodded. “I never thought I’d say this, but got your weapons?” Sam and Cas had guns, Jared had snagged a pitch fork, and Jensen, well, he had a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire.

Jared brought the car to a stop and they rushed in, passing by empty police cars and…was that blood?

“This isn’t good.” Cas said. Sam nodded and made sure his gun was ready. But the zoo was way too quiet. They made their way around, trying to figure something out, when they came to a scene. Dean and (Y/n) standing by each other, weapons drawn, while Becky stood in front of them, eyes as black as sin.

“Hey!” Jensen called out before Sam could silence him. Becky turned to look at them, a smile on her face.

“Sammy, my love!” She laughed. “Just in time to watch me use your brother and…whatever she is to you, for my ritual.” Sam raised his gun and fired, but it bounced off her like it was nothing. “Oh Sammy, I’m going to have to punish you for that. I mean, chains and whips excite me.” She laughed more. The animals under her control lined up by her.

“This isn’t good!” Jared yelled out. Cas looked over at him.

“You think?”

The wind picked up and a rune appeared in the ground. Mumbling to herself in Latin, the ground started to cave. Raising their weapons, (Y/n), Jensen, Jared, Sam, Dean, and Cas prepared for a fight.

Perhaps, their final fight.


	18. Chapter 18

“What the fuck?!” Jared called out as Becky laughed. Demonic bats. Something that looked like it had been pulled straight from Kong Skull Island or even Anastasia. The bats flew at them plus the animals that were under her control. They were outnumbered.

“I need my grenade launcher.” Dean commented, making Sam nod. Dean lined up his shot to fire at a tiger.

“No!” (Y/n) screamed. Dean looked at her. “We’re not killing the animals!”

“What the hell are we supposed to do then?” He asked.

“Tranq them! Kill the demon bats but don’t kill the big cats!” Dean grumbled to himself as he found the office for the zoo animal control and ran in to get their tranquilizer guns. He grabbed four and tossed them to Sam, (Y/n), and Jensen.

“Okay my babies, we’re playing a game called kill everyone but Sammy and this world’s Sammy!” Becky laughed. A tiger ran at Cas then, but Sam shot it with the dart. A bat flew at Jared and (Y/n) sliced it in half with her katana.

This went on like this for a while. Eventually, the cats were all down, but the bats just kept coming. (Y/n) fell to her knees after a while, the bats swarming on the guys. She wrapped an arm around her stomach as tears fell down her face. This was what she wanted to get away from. She just wanted a peaceful life away from monsters and demons. Becky stalked up to her then and picked up her katana.

“You should’ve just stayed home.” Becky told her. “You could’ve avoided all this. Look what you’ve done (Y/n). Look what you brought to this world.”

“If you’re going to kill me, just kill me.” (Y/n) spat. “At least Crowley’s monologues were good.” Becky growled. (Y/n) knew that she hated being compared to the former king of hell. Becky picked up (Y/n)’s katana.

“If only you could feel how happy this makes me.” Becky laughed. Jensen looked up at the demon raised the sword, ready to behead (Y/n). But before he could say anything, someone else spoke up.

“That’s enough.” A woman said. Becky turned to look at a woman who stood behind her. Pale skin, long brown hair, and a black dress.

“Who the hell are you?” Becky asked, turning away from (Y/n) fully. The woman smirked.

“You mean you don’t know who I am?” She asked. “You dated my brother.” Becky’s eyes changed colors and she backed away from the woman.

“Amara.” She hissed. Amara looked around at the destruction.

“As much as I would love to appreciate the work you’ve done here, you have destroyed a gift of mind. And I can’t stand by and let you go unpunished.” Becky raised her hands.

“Amara, please.” She begged. Amara pointed at Becky.

“You want to have a hell scape so much? Well, you can go there.” The ground shook and a hole, similar to the one that Becky had opened before, opened in the ground. “Goodbye Becky.” Amara waved her hand and Becky fell in with a scream. The other bats that remained followed her in, and the bodies of the dead ones disappeared.

“Okay, what the fuck?” Jensen asked. He turned to look at Amara. “I’m guessing you’re not Emily either?”

“Hello Jensen.” Amara said. “I see you’ve been enjoying my gift.”

“Gift?” Jensen asked. (Y/n) looked over at her. Amara placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I promised you and Dean both that I would give you what you needed most.” Amara explained. “Dean needed to come to peace with Mary. He needed to tell her how he felt about her? About that deal she made that put Sam through. And you,” She smiled at (Y/n). “You needed this.”

“This?” (Y/n) asked, looking around.

“The version of you from this world needed adventure and danger. You needed stability and normal. So I switched you.” Amara explained. “But, sadly I switched you at the wrong time. It caused her car to crash and caused you to put your guard down during the fight.”

“Which caused her to die.” Dean finished up. Amara nodded sadly.

“I am sorry about that.” She whispered. “Even when I try to do something good, it ends up badly. But there’s no time to dwell on that now. You three have to get back to your own universe.”

“What about (Y/n)?” Sam asked. “We came here for her.” Amara looked at (Y/n).

“Well, that’s up to her.” She said. “she can stay here if you want. Or if she wishes to return…”

“(Y/n).” Dean spoke up then. She looked at him, expecting him to beg her to come back. “He better take care of you and your baby.”

“Dean…” (Y/n) said. He smiled softly and kissed her cheek.

“I do love you.” He said. “And I do listen. I’m just not good at this whole boyfriend thing.” He turned to look at Jensen. “And if I find out that you hurt her in any way, I will be back. With weapons.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Jensen said, wrapping an arm around (Y/n). Amara walked over to Sam, Dean and Cas.

“Are you ready?” She asked. Sam nodded.

“I’ll see you later (Y/n).” Sam said. Cas nodded in agreement. With a clap of her hands, Amara took the three hunters back home. The animals were in their pens, and everyone who had been killed in Becky rampage was breathing.

Jensen, Jared, and (Y/n) stood in the middle of the zoo, looking around.

“So…that’s Amara.” Jared said. (Y/n) nodded. “Nice lady.

“She’s something.” (Y/n) said. “Come on, let’s go home. My shoulder is killing me.”

“Well, no shit. You got shot.” Jensen laughed. He wrapped an arm around (Y/n)’s waist and held her close to his side as they followed Jared out of the zoo.

For the first time in her life, (Y/n) was finally at peace.

The End


End file.
